


Семейные отклонения

by bov_li_ttle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Isolation, Out of Character, Pregnancy, Psychology, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle
Summary: Их дети играют в иллюзорном маковом поле; Клэри смотрит на них в отсветах каминного пламени и рассеянно улыбается, чувствуя, как в груди урчит умиротворение.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac
Kudos: 3





	Семейные отклонения

**would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights ?**

Карминовые маки густо усыпают белоснежный ворс ковра, кажутся живыми, настоящими, а не узорчатыми, и Клэри почти ощущает терпкий, горьковатый их аромат. Она вытягивает ногу, и босая ступня скользит по ковру — по телу рыссыпаются мурашки от соприкосновения с пушистой поверхностью, а если закрыть глаза, то верится, что кожи и правда касаются тоненько-нежные глянцевые лепестки. Красный постепенно заполнил всё вокруг Клэри, полюбился ей до того, что без его вкраплений было неуютно, как-то одиноко. Кайма на посуде — переплетение алых и золотых нитей; красная органза спадает с оконных карнизов, а пышные бутоны роз, неизменно стоящих в высоких хрустальных вазах, будто напитаны кровью. Кровь для девушки несёт теперь особенный, почти божественный смысл. Кровь — это смерть. Кровь — это жизнь. Кровь — это связь. Кровь — это начало и конец.

Полено в камине выстреливает искрами вверх, и Клэри чуть приоткрывает глаза, словно разморенная после сытного обеда кошка, вскидывая руки, тянется прямо в кресле, довольно мыча. Её волосы в свете пламени отливают медным блеском, временами напоминая восхитительный цвет красной глины. Тепло. Жар наполняет комнату, отчего грудные кости как будто нагреваются, и дышать трудно, но от этого так хорошо — мышцы будто бы плавятся, а кровь раскаляется. Чем теплее, тем уютнее, и в окружении огненных всполохов и теней Клэри чувствует себя _дома_.

Отталкиваясь ногой от пола, девушка покачивается в кресле, покоя руки на подлокотниках. На ковре, в иллюзорном маковом поле, играют их дети — двойняшки, мальчик и девочка. У них волосы занятно переплелись в бледно-русый, отдающий слабой охрой, и пока что у обоих одной длины, так что трудно различить, кто из них кто. Одинаково вихрастые макушки, одинаковая россыпь веснушек по носу и щекам — дети вышли фактически идентичные, даже характерами гармонирующие настолько, что почти идеальны. Мальчик, которого для Клэри многозначительно зовут Люк, не то что непослушен: он делает то, что хочет, до тех пор, пока не прозвучит чёткий запрет, а ещё он никогда не требует — достаточно пристального взгляда, и его мать сдаётся, понимая, что сын будет следовать за ней по пятам, сверля глазами, пока не получит желаемое. Его сестра, обратно, капризно притопывает ногой и поджимает губы, позволяя себе громкие возгласы в разы чаще, чем Люк. Вдвоём они, впрочем, тихи и почти кротки — мимика у обоих подвижная, выразительная, они никогда не дерутся, не цапаются, мирно перебирают игрушки и кусочки паззлов, играя и делая всё слаженно, синхронно даже. Единственное, что в них не милое — глаза. У обоих левый угольно-чёрный, а правый — матовый нефрит. На лицах, хранящих ещё детскую округлость щёк, смотрится жутковато, напоминая каждый раз, что у жилах у них — яд, демоническая кровь, вытравить которую, похоже, не способно ничто.

И всё же Клэри любит своих детей.

Их громкое сопение и увлечённая возня умиротворяют — девушка смотрит на то, как крохотные пальчики зарываются в густой ковровый ворс, ища деталь конструктора, как дети улыбаются друг другу, пусть и едва заметно, одними уголками губ, соприкасаются кончиками носов и, жмурясь, трутся ими, и рёбра обхватывает тянущий ремень нежности, сжимающий кости до болезненного скрипа. За оконным стеклом огненные лепестки заката постепенно истаивают по линии горизонта, а небо становится вечерне-лиловым — цвет плавно переходит в тёмную синеву, где чуть позже вспыхнут звёзды. Уже слышно, если напрячься и прислушаться, стрекотание сверчков. В такие вечера они иногда гуляют все вместе, но сегодня слишком холодно, и хотя Клэри знает, что для её семьи это значения не имеет, настаивает на подобном проявлении заботы, а Себастьян с улыбкой ей это позволяет, понимая, что ощущение обыденности даже в их безумных реалиях необходимо, особенно его возлюбленной сестре.

Домик их отдалённый, в окружении смешанных лесов, где по ночам до пробирающего холодно, а через пару метров — горное озеро, зеркально-ровное и чистое до кристальности, от которой сводит зубы. Оно в той же степени ледяное: стоит войти в воду, как кожа покрывается крупными мурашками, а кости начинают ныть от стылости. Однако Клэри всё равно к нему приходит, заходя в воду по колени и морщась от того, как перекатываются под ступнями гладкие камушки, усыпающие дно. Здесь воздух всегда пахнет свежестью, и если девушка не испытывает себя купаниями, то прогуливается вдоль берега или сидит на валунах, наслаждаясь тем, как плавно ощущается тут течение времени, будто находишься в ином измерении. Может, так и есть — Себастьян не говорил, где они именно находятся, а девушка и не спрашивала, ведь пейзажи горных вершин лучше всех объяснений говорили, что они где-то далеко-далеко. Там, где их невозможно найти, там, где можно отрешиться от прошлого и всего (всех), что о нём напоминает. В этом изрядно помогают демоны, что прячутся меж ветвей, готовые растерзать любого незваного гостя и защитить хозяина. 

Порталы разрывали девушку напополам, тянули к себе, точно магниты, и магнитами же были взгляды Себастьяна и Джейса. «Клэри!» — окликал её Джейс и будто бы дёргал властно к себе. «Клэри», — взгляд у Себастьяна был широко распахнутый, будто бы детский. И у девушки в голове зазвучало собственное: «Ты мне всё равно родной». Всё равно. Родной. Брат. Одна кровь. _Единая._ Сердце скакнуло в горло, заставив подавиться, и Клэри рванулась без колебаний к Себастьяну — его руки сомкнулись вокруг её плеч железным кольцом, а портал поглотил обоих, с этакой насмешкой закрывшись прямо перед ошарашенным Джейсом. Не было выброса, когда катишься по склону — по лицу хлестнуло холодным ветром, а вокруг стих шум, сменившись клёкотом птиц. Открыть глаза было страшно; девушка омертвело вцепилась в брата, прижимаясь щекой к его груди, и дрожала от пробирающихся под одежду низких температур, а Себастьян поглаживал её по голове, с явственно звучащей в голосе нежностью бормоча, что всё хорошо, всё позади, не упоминая, что именно, и как-то совершенно трепетно выдыхая слова благодарности за то, что сделала такой выбор.

Первое, что предстало глазам Клэри, когда она решилась их приоткрыть, это далёкие горные вершины с белыми шапками, плавно переходящими в шали, и бесконечное пространство вокруг, пугающее своей просторностью. Стояли они на самом краю, и мельком брошенный вниз взгляд заставил девушку ахнуть и прижаться к брату теснее. Под ногами, если сделать буквально шаг, раскрывалась долина, густо заполненная зеленью, и в сочетании со снегом смотрелось это завораживающе, а ещё становилось понятно, что высота тут настолько большая, что стоит сорваться — не услышишь свист рассекаемого телом воздуха. Ладонь Себастьяна накрыла руку сестры, отрезвляя тёплым прикосновением, и Клэри запрокинула голову, разглядывая его словно заново. Дружелюбное выражение лица, как при знакомстве, вызвало ёканье сердца, и образ молодого человека, готового подставить плечо хоть в бою, хоть для слёз, мешался с тем, что в неё вбивался чужими словами: чудовище. Монстр. Вздохнув, девушка отвела взгляд, вновь осматриваясь по сторонам, понимая, что перенеслись они невероятно далеко, почти на окраину мира, и найти их будет сложно, если не невозможно. А затем ладони её вновь дотронулась ладонь Себастьяна, мягко сжимая и уводя прочь от обрыва, в глубину местных лесов, тронутых осенними красками.

Он словно бы готовился к появлению Клэри (а так оно, наверняка, и было): за толстой деревянной дверью домика, найденного среди пышнокронных деревьев, немного застояло пахло розами, которые уже тогда своим количеством грозились лопнуть стекло ваз — из-за них дом напоминал розарий. Всё казалось сном. Слишком по-человечески брат поторопил её войти и, занеся со двора дрова, разжёг камин, чуть чертыхаясь, когда лепесток огня на конце спички погас, ещё не коснувшись газетного комочка, зажатого между поленьями. Слишком по-человечески спросил, что девушка будет есть, а потом неловко взъерошил себе волосы на затылке, с виноватой улыбкой сообщив, что максимум меню — разнообразные бутерброды и чай-кофе или спиртное. В тот момент Клэри впервые улыбнулась ему с тех пор, как узнала, что Себастьян — тот самый Джонатан, которого считали мёртвым, которого затем боялись и ненавидели.

Комната, в которую вместе с расцветанием заката проводил её юноша, поразила девушку: на прикроватной тумбочке и туалетном столике (такие в красивых фильмах о состоятельных семьях показывали) стояли фотографии Клэри и её матери, Джослин с Валентином в те времена, когда она только-только забеременела, и детские фотографии самого Себастьяна, сделанные видимо, в те дни, когда отец не мучал мальчика, даря ему редкие моменты нормального детства. Здесь чётко прослеживалась неловкая, неумелая попытка создать уют. Расставленные по полкам книги, не имеющие между собой связи в авторах, жанрах или тематике — брат явно пытался подобрать что-то, что Клэри могло понравится; картины, хаотично и ни капли не стильно разбросанные по пространству стен, также выбранные в очевидном то ли отчаянии, то ли спешке, разнящиеся по стилям и периодам создания; наконец, умилительно пристроенный сбоку у изголовья кровати игрушечный заяц и расставленные по подоконнику подсвечники из цветного стекла. Девушка растерялась, застыв посреди комнаты и пытаясь прочесть в обстановке почерк брата, но всё, что нашла — желание угадать, _угодить_ , не зная о вкусах Клэри ровным счётом ничего. Это могло бы вызвать гнев — в иных условиях, с иным человеком так бы и было, — однако она почувствовала что нежное и до чёртиков колючее, протиснувшееся между стыков костей и вызывающее тяжесть в груди. Ощущение, что Себастьян является ребёнком, что боится ошибочности, потому стремится закрыть неверные ответы количеством их, а не качеством.

Это осознание неожиданно тронуло девушку, и улыбка осветила лицо, не сходя до самого ужина, когда брат, неловко откашлявшись, позвал её к столу и предложил скудный салат с бокалом красного сухого вина. Бокалами стукнулись символично, и звон стекла был едва слышен — взгляды он за ужином утыкали в свои тарелки, изредка пытаясь глянуть один на одного и стремительно пряча глаза, если случайно ими встречались.

Первый поцелуй — не для каждого по отдельности, но для них как целого — случился в одну из прогулок под рубиновыми и золотыми балдахинами деревьев, за которыми небо виднелось лишь кусочками, а переплетение пёстрых листьев и ветвей казалось замысловатым кружевом, сплести которое могли лишь внеземные существа, настолько это было прекрасно. Они жили вместе уже пять месяцев и двадцать два дня, и скованность превратилась в старательное соблюдение личных границ, которые они построили один для одного в своих головах и решили не пересекать, пока другой не разрешит. Шарф из крупных петель обнимал Клэри по самый нос, а у брата джинсовая куртка была нараспашку, и девушка от этого вздрагивала и ворчала, что ей за Себастьяна зябко. Он же смеялся и качал головой, мол, всё в порядке, разницы в температурах для него никакой, а Клэри всё равно время от времени останавливалась и насильно застёгивала ему куртку, взгляд старательно не поднимая, потому что знала, что молодой человек смотрит на неё в эти моменты с довольной смущающей улыбкой. Привычкой с учёбы в голове у девушки строились ракурсы, с которых их можно было бы зарисовать, и это вызывало ещё большее горение щёк.

— Клэри, — позвал в один из этих трогательных моментов Себастьян. Вышло мягко — проассоциировалось с нежной молочной карамелью, которая тянется, липнет немного к зубам, а на языке буквально тает. Её ресницы чуть дрогнули: удержалась от того, чтобы поднять на брата глаза, и просто спросила с показной суховатостью, от неискренности какой голос дрогнул: «Что?» — пальцы её замерли, сжав одну из пуговиц, словно желая её оторвать. — Посмотри на меня, Клэри. Пожалуйста.

Вздох пощекотал ладони молодого человека, когда он накрыл ими руки сестры, наклоняясь к ней и тем как бы делая первый шаг. _«Твой путь составляет девяносто процентов, а она должна пройти оставшиеся десять»_ , — пронеслась в сознании девушки цитата из излюбленного фильма*, который смотрела с мамой по выходным вечерам и о котором никогда не говорила Саймону, чтобы он не раскритиковал его, полив сарказмом. Пришлось привстать на носочки, запрокинув голову, и лишь тогда Клэри посмотрела на брата. Дыхание перехватило. Воздух между ними, если присмотреться, почти подрагивал от напряжения, трепетал, будто между ними свеча, чьё пламя колеблет воздух и плавит его, как стекло. В ладонях закололо от волнения, отдающего слабостью в колени, и девушка в каком-то отчаянном жесте схватилась за руки Себастьяна — он тут же подхватил, придержав за локти, и Клэри машинально прошептала: «Спасибо». Откликом послужил приглушённый смешок. Вышло забавно — зажмуренные глаза сестры и, соответственно, сморщенный очаровательно носик, провоцировали застывание на губах молодого человека широкой улыбки, из-за чего получился не поцелуй, а невинный чмок. Клэри фыркнула несколько разочарованно, потому что мандраж успел превратиться во взбудораженность, а её так резко… Разочаровали.

Попытка номер один перетекла плавно в попытку номер два, и едва ли было возможно их разграничить: Себастьян, не отдаляясь, по-щенячьи игриво лизнул сестрину нижнюю губу, потом прихватил верхнюю, посасывая и чуть оттягивая, и пришла очередь девушки улыбаться в поцелуй. Стоять на носочках было неудобно, и даже то, что брат наклонился, не сильно меняло ситуацию. Клэри цеплялась за воротник его джинсовки, наклоняя голову, податливо открывая рот, однако инициативу не отдавала. Это было одновременно и нежно, и резко — Себастьян вторгался языком в её рот, изучал, жадно пробовал, а девушка его выталкивала, отирая словно бы мимоходом своим, и переходила на пересчёт зубов молодого человека, кончиком забираясь под уздечку его языка и немного прихлюпывая, отчего по щекам Клэри разливался стыдливый румянец. Ласка смешивалась с откровенностью, и от этого шла кругом голова — девушка отстранилась, практически отшатнулась, шумно хватанув припухшими губами воздух. Сердце билось зашкаливающе-часто. Так сильно, так громко, так больно, что не оставалось сомнений: если брат и не слышит этот ошалелый стук, то точно знает об этом.

От момента, когда они появились из портала на краю скалы, до этого поцелуя Клэри и Себастьян _вообще_ не прикасались друг ко другу — лёгкие мимолётные задевания через слои одежды не в счёт.

— Сегодня поспишь со мной? — вопрос прозвучал громогласно, и Клэри уронила тарелку в раковину. Вода продолжала литься и шуршать, а девушка глядела как заворожённая на то, как она скапливается в тарелке, выливаясь затем за её края, и слышала оглушительный стук собственного сердца. Снова. — Просто рядом. Никакого секса, — шаги Себастьяна приближались вместе с каждым словом, нет, даже слогом. Клэри буквально чувствовала его спиной, и по позвоночнику прошла дрожь, схожая с судорогой. Голова запрокинулась — затылок упёрся в грудь брата. Веки прикрылись, а руки молодого человека гладили сестру от плеч вниз, до запястий, ладоней, и было хорошо ощутило, как его пальцы, ледяные и вызывающие мурашки, дрожат, точно у Себастьяна началась лихорадка. Секунды тянулись, напряжённо звеня. Она кивнула.

У брата Клэри никогда прежде не была и, не обнаружив тёмных тонов, изумилась. Стены были выкрашены в пастельно-голубой и белый, а плотно задёрнутые льняные шторы мягко пропускали сквозь себя свет, создавая в комнате по-настоящему интимную атмосферу. Царило спокойствие, будто время здесь застыло — пара-тройка фотографий в аккуратных рамках на стенах, разложенные идеальными ровностью и порядком вещи. От комнаты веяло одиночеством, и девушка как наяву увидела картину того, как Себастьян скурпулёзно раскладывает вещи, по сотне раз поправляя и стараясь выровнять их положение по невидимым линиям, занимая себя этим перфекционизмом, что в чрезмерности может довести до безумия. Сердце опять укололо — Клэри скрестила руки на груди, стараясь защититься от сосущего за грудиной чувства жалости. Оно накрывало особенно сильно, смешиваясь с виной, в осознании, что девушка ведь знала, что нельзя просто оттолкнуть брата, была уверена, что он заслуживает шанса, однако всё равно поддалась на убедительные слова Джейса, Алека и прочих-прочих-прочих.

— Если захочешь, можешь уйти к себе в любой момент, — заметил молодой человек; его пальцы взволнованной дробью пробежались по поверхности комода, а Клэри покачала отрицательно головой, приподняв уголки губ. — Пойдёшь в душ первая? Пока я там буду после тебя, успеешь немного освоиться, — видя на губах сестры улыбку, он как бы воспрянул духом, выглядя радостным, и так до боли навевая ассоциации с желающим ласки щенком.

В душе девушка провела порядка получаса, просто сидя под струями воды и пытаясь совладать с собой, со своим странным волнением. Сердцебиение стало ей окончательно неподвластно — после сидела на самом краешке постели, держа спину настолько выпрямленной, что было больно. Слух задевал шорох льющейся воды, а после — открывшейся и вновь захлопнувшейся двери ванной. Шлепки стоп о пол вызвали мурашки по спине, и Клэри передёрнулась, сжимая нервно руки в кулаки; улыбнуться при возвращении брата удалось с трудом — волнение не позволяло дышать. Было поначалу немного странно ловить в Себастьяне нежность. Она казалась обманом. Клэри помимо воли ждала удара и крика в любой момент — отказаться от убеждений, вбитых Сумеречными Охотниками в голову, было сложно — а он стискивал сестру в объятиях, от которых можно было задохнуться, так Себастьян прижимал её к себе, точно боялся, что девушка растворится. Пальцы перебирали рыжие пряди, пахнущие ромашками — их настоем Клэри заменяла шампунь — и юноша улыбался, нашёптывал, что очень любит её запах, шумными выдохами щекоча кожу. И со временем девушка окончательно привыкла. Расслабилась. И руки её поначалу робко, а после всё смелее и смелее обвивались вокруг Себастьяна, крепко обнимая в ответ.

Комнату, которая для Клэри предназначалась, вскоре почти перестала ею посещаться: девушка приходила туда только в дни после пылких споров с братом, завершающихся её гневным и даже презрительным фырканьем и громким демонстративным топотом по коридорам, а затем — хлопком двери. В гордом одиночестве и злости обнимая подушку, Клэри могла дуться часами, а могла внезапно для себя самой расплакаться, думая, что теперь всё разрушиться, и брат, любящий, ласковый, развеяться желанным миражом. Но Себастьян через какое-то время к ней приходил, деликатно стуча костяшками пальцев по двери, после — садился примерно в ногах, пробно касаясь плеча девушки и извиняясь, а после примирительно предлагая заняться чем-нибудь вместе. Он просил прощения вне зависимости от того, на ком лежала вина или неправота: подобный метод всегда действовал безотказно, и спустя некоторый час сестра обдумывала свои поступки со словами и сама начинала смущённо объясняться, извиняться, пусть и видно было, что даётся ей это с трудом. Девушка была упрямой и горделивой — Себастьян этот факт как никто иной знал и принимал извинения быстро, потом притягивая её к себе и чмокая нежно в макушку.

Время текло размеренно, и жёсткие границы между братом и сестрой начали полностью стираться. Касания становились всё более частым явлением, не сопровождающимся дёргаными движениями, точно они отскакивали от раскалённой плиты. Осторожные соединения ладоней, за ними — сплетение пальцев, отирания о плечи друг друга, объятия, которые длились и длились, перемещаясь по дому и улице, пока не стали чем-то не просто привычным, а естественным. Первое время они спали на разных концах постели спиной друг ко другу и опасались сделать лишнее движение, привыкая к звучанию чужого дыхания рядом. Прогресс шёл незаметно — сюрпризом в одно из утр брат и сестра нашлись в плотном переплетении рук и ног, идеальном сложении всех изгибов их тел, точно инь и янь отыскали, наконец, свою половинку. Клэри, охнув, отпрянула первой, успев ощутить, как ладони брата мазнули по её спине, и, смущённая, спрятала глаза в стороне; до полудня они обменивались короткими скомканными репликами, сглатывая стеснение с усилием. И всё же продолжали спать в одной кровати, с каждой ночью всё ближе подбираясь друг ко другу, а вскоре осознанно касаясь — сперва аккуратно, заново привыкая к скольжению кожи по коже, потом уверенно, с улыбками по-детски сталкиваясь кончиками носов, постепенно переходя к медленными поцелуям, от которых начинала кружиться голова и воздух в лёгких заканчивался стремительно быстро.

Вышло как-то просто: спустя долгие шаги к привыканию друг ко другу и нежности, ставшей повседневностью, Себастьян сказал, что хотел бы с ней общего ребёнка, и Клэри не отказала — погладила ладонью по щеке и вновь кивнула. А потом, когда удалось забеременеть, сердце щемило непрерывно, потому что брат стал до невероятного внимательным и настолько заботливым, что первое время это даже давило, мерещась чрезмерной опекой. Себастьяну остро хотелось семьи, хотелось чего-то родного, хотелось чувствовать себя нужным, любимым, _желанным_ , и осознание этого укололо Клэри виной за то, что отворачивалась от него прежде. Её окружили трепетом, будто антикварную вазу — смахивать пыль можно только кисточкой, на солнце выставляя на короткий срок, чтобы редкие краски не выцвели под яркими лучами.

Девушка старалась держать себя в руках и не допускать капризов со своей стороны — казалось, что успешно удаётся. А брат просыпался посреди ночи, помогая Клэри вставать с кафельного ванного пола, и поддерживал, пока она дрожащими от слабости руками умывалась; изучал малейшие изменения в поведении возлюбленной сестры и умудрялся угадать, что ей хотелось из еды, неизменно пожимая плечами на её радостные удивления, как это получается — ценность стараний Себастьяна пришла к девушке уже после рождения двойни, когда она прокручивала в голове прошедшие девять месяцев.

Роды принимали демоны, не смеющие сделать что-то лишнее в подчинении своему господину: кружили вокруг, дурманили разум сладкими галлюцинациями, смягчая боль, а Клэри всё равно рвала глотку и кричала так, что звенело в ушах, руку брата стискивала остервенело, и повезло, что он не чувствует боли. Перед глазами всё плыло, глаза жгло несдержанно льющимися слезами — пытка длилась часы, целую вечность, и девушка не молилась, а проскуливала просьбы о том, что бы это поскорее закончилось.

Боль прекратилась — тело окутала изнемождённость, а глаза почти слипались. Ещё стояла тишина, заставившая сердце Клэри оборваться в жутком предположении, что малыши родились мёртвыми. Когда же они подали запоздало признаки жизни, укачиваемые когтистыми лапами демонов, девушка разрыдалась, сотрясаясь в истерике и облегчении, что всё в порядке. Не было сил шевельнуться, потому она лежала неподвижно, вздрагивая грудной клеткой от всхлипов и глотая слёзы. Детей первым держал Себастьян — девушка смотрела на то, как он покачивает поочередно хнычущие свёртки, как подрагивают у него губы, силясь хоть слово выдавить, и на душе стало тепло. Темнота в глазах брата растеклась почти остывшей вязкой смолой, обволакивая. И от этого на душе полегчало — Клэри в очередной раз отпустило.

Тёплые шершавые ладони опускаются на плечи, поглаживая, и Клэри разморено улыбается, запрокидывая голову и упираясь макушкой в спинку кресла. Летняя зелень встречается с угольной чернотой — Себастьян поднимает уголки губ ответно, и их улыбки зеркалят друг друга. Чем дольше они вместе, тем заметнее их родственное сходство, время от времени создающее ассоциацию с близнецами, у которых вместо минут разницей годы. Всё из-за исчезнувшей, наконец, настороженности. Он огибает кресло, усаживаясь у ног девушки, точно преданный пёс, и тоже утопает в маках, а Клэри — во взгляде возлюбленного брата, где прежде кусачая тьма теперь тягуче-мягкая. Под сердцем снова его ребёнок, и Клэри удивительно устраивает мысль об этом, даже греет. Особенно, когда Себастьян поглаживающе касается впалого пока живота, а на лице его читается немой восторг. В душе юноши больше нет зияющей пустоты: она не просто залатана, она заполнена любовью, до которой Себастьян жаден, как потерянный в пустыне до воды. Он требует ласки и внимания почти постоянно, и сперва это девушку напрягало, даже утомляло. После она привыкла к этому, как и ко всему остальному. Машинально уже Клэри взъерошивала брату волосы, привставая на носочках и смеясь, гладила его по щеке и плечам, брала за руку, переплетая тесно пальцы, и смущённо улыбалась, получая то же самое и немую признательность в ответ.

Два года детям, ещё два до них — на построение хрупкой близости, а девушке мерещится, что мимо пронеслись лет десять-пятнадцать. Её отпустило, будто вытащили из спины стрелу, давно застрявшую между позвонками, и расправились стянутые вечным страхом мышцы. Напоминанием Себастьян по вечерам разминает плечи сестры, массирует шею, пуская под кожей томительный расслабляющий жар, и с улыбкой целует её за ухом, когда видит, что Клэри в его руках плавится. На самом деле девушка постоянно ощущает себя расплывшейся, тёплой, точно морская вода у самых берегов южных стран.

Брат старательно зализывал раны воспоминаний, притискивая девушку к себе во сне и словно заворачивая в объятия, целуя по утрам (и не только) в плечо, в шею, аккуратное ушко. Какой-то странной традицией стало по утрам нежится в солнечных лучах, пока Себастьян рассматривает свою любимую сестру — каждый раз, как первый — и ластится к ней, кончиком носа проводя по виску и щеке, обводя руками все изгибы тела и улыбаясь. И Клэри на эти касания отзывается, ёрзая по кровати и ощущая совершенно по-особенному отирания постельного белья по коже. Податливо выгибаясь, девушка жмётся к брату мурлычащим котёнком (позже видит то ли в детях их, то ли детей в них самих). Улыбка у молодого человека в такие моменты не просто счастливая, а эйфорическая, точно достиг самого желаемого. За эти утра Клэри дошла до мысли, что брат в ней видит не просто сестру и возлюбленную. Он видит в ней все сокровища вселенной.

Девочка, названная Леей (отцу её, к счастью, не понять, что Клэри цепляется ещё совсем немного за прошлое), перебирается через гигантские мясистые бутоны сомкнутых маков, улыбаясь широко. Оба ребёнка спокойные, голос повышающие едва-едва, когда что-то не нравится. Здоровые, крепкие — это немного пугало девушку, наслышанную о бессонных родительских ночах и весь срок беременности к ним готовящаяся. И да ладно здоровье и отсутствие всяких болезней — ночи без плача из-за колик только радуют — а вот нечувствительность детская к боли вызывала мороз по коже. Клэри втайне надеялась, что её ангельская кровь перебьёт демоническую, сделает малышей если не нефилимами, то хотя бы простыми людьми (слово «примитивные» девушка нарочно из лексикона вытравила и не оставила и тени его). Но стоило им приоткрыть глаза впервые, как стало понятно, что демоническая кровь есть ощутимой примесью. Они и при рождении не кричали — слабо лишь пискнули, когда один из демонов с ухмылкой ущипнул, проверяя, живые ли. Как-то раз Люк сунулся к духовке, где выпекался пирог, распространяющий по дому густой и сводящий с ума запах ванили и ягод, прислонив обе ладошки и лоб к горячему стеклу. Клэри, устроившаяся с ногами в кресле, оторвалась от чтения, только когда услышала, как стукнулась духовая дверца о пол, и рванула на кухню, не оскользнувшись лишь потому, что вовремя схватилась за край стола. Мальчик держал за край противень, второй рукой совершенно спокойно выковыривая из теста лопающиеся и брызжущие соком ягоды. Зрелище вводило в оцепенение на первые секунды: пальчики Люка алели прямо на глазах, а позже на них наверняка возникнут волдыри — Клэри дёрнулась, оттаскивая ребёнка за шиворот и захлопывая духовку.

— Ты что?! — руку сына девушка сунула под сильную струю холодной воды, ошарашенная тем, что в глазах мальчика не было ни слезинки. На лице мальчика было написано скорее рассеянное неудовольствие, что его оторвали от приятного занятия. — Нельзя же так. Неужели тебе не больно? — Люк пожал плечами.

Шумно выдохнув, Клэри улыбнулась. Крепкие объятия сомкнулись вокруг мальчика, так же как Себастьян обнимал свою возлюбленную сестру, а тот замер, удивлённо хлопнув ресницами. Подумалось, что, в общем-то, ничего страшного в этом нет, ведь дети соответствовали ненормальности своих родителей.

Себастьян подхватывает дочь под руки и усаживает себе на колени, придерживая, позволяя хватать себя за пальцы и кусать неровными зубами — буквально на днях у девочки перестал резаться последний, а с ним прекратилось и раздражённое хныканье с неутихающими капризами. Обыкновенность, семейность картины кажется как раз таки необыкновенной: руки, которые убивали, пытали, мучили, теперь нежно гладят детскую макушку, прикладывают маленькую ладошку к своей; Клэри смотрит на это заворожённо, моргая с периодом в долгие мгновения, испытывая иррациональный страх, что если сомкнёт веки, то вернётся в институтские стены, обнаружив последние годы сном. Дети дарят Себастьяну безграничную любовь — ту самую, что он так жаждал долгие бесконечности своего существования. Это же помогает девушке не чувствовать себя виноватой перед ним — чем счастливее он, тем яснее становится, что рано или поздно раны зарастают, а шрамы становятся бледными, едва различимыми отметинами.

Лея просится к маме, терпеливо протягивая к ней руки и издавая слабый мышиный писк, привлекая к себе внимание. По данным в журналах для мамочек из мира примитивных дети в два года должны бы уже говорить, а их по большей степени молчат, и Клэри какое-то время даже думала, что дети немые. А однажды она услышала голос дочери: «Окно», — требовательно, почти жёстко произнесла девочка, указывая на открытое окно, за которым на небе кружили галочки кричащих птиц. Клэри застыла, разглядывая чуть ли не заворожённо детское лицо, на котором брови были хмуро сведены, а взгляд мрачно недоволен. И с тех пор девушка не задавалась вопросами — время от времени дети подавали голоса, лаконично сообщая, чего хотят, если не удавалось донести это мимикой, жестами или мычанием. Они были необычными во всех отношениях, однако вспоминалось об этом лишь в редкие мгновения, когда они становились серьёзнее взрослых. И если первое время Клэри своих малышей немного побаивалась, то после, как и ко всему остальному, привыкла, перестала обращать на это внимание, приняв нормой своей новой жизни. Девушка немного через силу выпрямляется, преодолевая ленивую негу и выбираясь из уютный объятий кресла, и берёт девочку на руки, мягко улыбаясь ей. Идиллия, наступающая полностью, когда к ним присоединяется сын, кажется сладким сновидением. За окном, на ночном небе, теперь тлеют звёзды и тихо, только листья и травинки шуршат. В этих местах не растут маки — они цветут только на ковре, на котором играют их дети, ещё никому неизвестные, но заранее ненавидимые всем (Сумеречным) миром лишь за своих родителей.

**Author's Note:**

> *имеется в виду цитата из фильма «метод хитча». перевод фразы может немного разниться в зависимости от озвучки/субтитров, но смысл один и тот же.


End file.
